The Microscopy and Image Analysis Core is a well-equipped facility that serves all investigators in the Program Project and consolidates all tissue preparation, microscopy and image analysis in the same laboratory under the direction of staff with expertise in all aspects of our morphology and microscopy program. The laboratory provides investigators and their associates with the expertise, equipment, supplies, and when necessary, the training needed for their morphological research. Associated with the relocation of our laboratories to the Laurel Heights Campus and the closure of the C.V.R.I. Core Microscopy Laboratory on the Parnassus Campus. several major changes in the structure of the Core Laboratory have taken place since the last renewal of Program Project Grant. These changes include the relocation of our equipment, including the electron microscope, cryostat, microtome, immunofluorescence microscope, image analysis system and fully equipped photographic darkroom, to the Laurel Heights Campus, consolidation of all our microscopy and image analysis operations in a single laboratory , and designation of a new Core Director. The restructured Core has been fully operation in our new and expanded facilities since January 1998. The restructuring has led to greater operational and financial efficiencies that are reflected in the quality of the recent publications and preliminary data included in this application. The restructured Core retains the advantages of the previous shared laboratory, namely the fact that specialized equipment is readily available. The consolidation of all our laboratory space, including a fully equipped Microscopy Laboratory, enhances the ability of the Core staff to provide individual attention to the particular problems involved in individual projects. The organization of the Microscopy and Image Analysis Core in the current application reflects these new realities.